link bloppers
by Hige the Goron
Summary: this is my first story please don't flame
1. hyrule

Revised  
  
1 Link is in the kokari shop:  
  
Link: (counts rupees) hi I'd like to get a…  
  
(Gannondorf runs in)  
  
Gannondorf: (he counts his rupees) give me everything you have.  
  
(Shopkeeper gives him everything)  
  
(Gannondorf pays the generous shopkeeper and skips away)  
  
Link: do you have a deku shield still?  
  
Shopkeeper: I'm sorry you are going to have to come back in a year.  
  
Link: do you have a shield at all?  
  
Shopkeeper: I do have this…  
  
Director: DO I HAVE TO SAY CUT 20 TIMES!?!?!?!?!?  
  
All except Link, Shopkeeper and Gannondorf: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: it's all Ganondorf's fault.  
  
Gannondorf: no it isn't its Gannon's fault.  
  
Gannon: THERE YOU GO AND BLOW THE SECRET!!!!!  
  
Director: CUT ALREADY!!!!!!!!  
  
Link, Gannon, and Gannondorf: sorry  
  
  
  
1 2 Link talks to the deku tree  
  
Deku tree: I've been cursed  
  
Link: are you sure?  
  
Deku tree: yes  
  
Link: are you really sure?  
  
Deku tree: yes  
  
Link: are you really really sure?  
  
Deku tree: yes  
  
Director: didn't you read the script link?  
  
Link: yes look yourself (link shows the Director the script that's about 20 pages long)  
  
Director: sorry  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 3 Link meets the giant spider guy  
  
Link: no one told me about a spider  
  
Gsg: no one told me about a kid  
  
Director: no one told me this is in the script  
  
2  
  
  
  
3 4 Link in goron village  
  
Goron sitting at the front of the village: Daramie is down stairs  
  
Link: thank you  
  
Link: how come I'm not getting paid?  
  
Director: you got money  
  
Link: no  
  
Director: yes  
  
Link: no  
  
Director: yes  
  
Director: I quit  
  
Link: who will be the director?  
  
Director: Hige the goron  
  
Link: Hige? What kind of name is that?  
  
Author: that's not very nice that's my name  
  
Link: HAHA  
  
Author: (turns red)  
  
Link: (turns yellow and disappears)  
  
Author: (makes a copy of Link that follows the script without questions)  
  
Shadow of Link: Hige? What kind of name is that?  
  
Author: (looks at the script turns blue kills the shadow and brings link back) sorry  
  
Link: I need pay  
  
Author: here (slaps 200 rupees in Links face)  
  
Link: thanks  
  
4  
  
5 5 Link meets the big dugon  
  
Link: (looks at the script) throw bombs in mouth  
  
Big dugon: I hate life (rolls in to the lava)  
  
Link: that takes all the fun out of it  
  
6  
  
7 6 Link meets the big shocky thing  
  
Link: pours lots 'O warts on the Bst  
  
Bst: (blows up)  
  
Link: not again  
  
8  
  
9 7 Link picks up the master sword  
  
Link: do I have to?  
  
Author: yes  
  
Link: please no  
  
Author: (uses some magic spell and Link goes and picks it up)  
  
Sarah: not again  
  
Author: yep  
  
10  
  
11 8 Link wakes up  
  
Raru: finally  
  
Link: I bet I can beat you in a game of chess  
  
Raru: you're on  
  
(Days later)  
  
Raru: HAHA I beat you  
  
Link: yep  
  
12  
  
13 9 Link meets phantom Gannon  
  
Phantom Gannon: mwahahahaha  
  
Link: DIE!  
  
Phantom Gannon: ok (kills himself)  
  
13.1.1  
  
13.1.2 10 Link fights Bongo Bongo  
  
Bongo Bongo: nee  
  
Link: what is it with you?  
  
Bongo Bongo: no not the words  
  
Link: what is the words?  
  
Bongo Bongo: not again  
  
Author: (chants silly words and Bongo Bongo disappears)  
  
  
  
13.1.3 11 Link fights Gannondorf aka grand dork  
  
Gannondorf: Now you will pay for saying that I took all the stuff at the shop  
  
Link: Nee  
  
Gannondorf: No not Nee  
  
Link: Nee  
  
Gannondorf: I can't take it (he kills himself)  
  
Author: This is stupid why can't Link lay a finger on anybody?  
  
Link: I know the ways  
  
13.1.4  
  
13.1.5 12 Link fights Gannon aka Pig Face  
  
Link: Die Pig Face  
  
Gannon: Shoot he found out  
  
Link: (slashes Gannon on the tail)  
  
Gannon: (falls to the ground)  
  
Author: Finally Link touches someone 


	2. clock town

1 Skull kid turns Link into the deku shrub  
  
Skull kid: (uses some kind of dark magic)  
  
Link: what am I? A deku shrub?  
  
Author: yep  
  
Link: NNNOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
2 Link gets the orcena again  
  
Link: (shoots a bubble at Skull kid)  
  
Skull kid: Yuk you can have the orcena  
  
Link: yay (plays the song of time)  
  
3 Link fights the masked sword guy  
  
Link: HAHA you have to wear a mask  
  
Masked sword guy: shoot (takes of the mask)  
  
Author: NOT AGAIN  
  
Link: yep  
  
4 Link fights the mechanical bull guy  
  
Author: oh well (chants) ooh baa gee bee geebees  
  
Link: ooh I want to beat a boss for once  
  
Author: crap!  
  
5 Link fight the giant tuna  
  
Link: (fires a arrow hits the tuna in the gulls)  
  
Tuna: I'm dead (turns over and stays over)  
  
Everyone but Tuna and Link: yay he finally killed someone!  
  
Tuna: crap he had to kill me!  
  
6 Link fights the skeleton king  
  
Skele king: how can you kill me without light  
  
(Tea break)  
  
Link: by this (shoots a light arrow)  
  
Skele king: @$#$  
  
7 Link goes to romane's ranch  
  
Link: (looks at a sign it reads: we found a horse by the clock tower owner please come by from (the rest got blurred out))  
  
Link: Epona!  
  
Romane: no a horse  
  
Link: that's my horse and her name is Epona!  
  
Romane: ok sorry  
  
8 Link fights the twin worms  
  
Link: @$#$ they are huge!!  
  
Author: use the giant's mask  
  
Link: ok hige (puts on the mask)  
  
(Link grows 5 sizes to large)  
  
One of the twin worms: @%#$  
  
The other worm: help!!!!! (gets squashed)  
  
First worm: no!!!! (also gets squashed)  
  
Author: (mutters some words and link shrinks 2X smaller than normal  
  
Link: O no  
  
Link fights majora's mask (still small)  
  
Link: help hige  
  
Sarah: the authors visiting his mom  
  
Link: O @%#$  
  
(Link gets squashed)  
  
Author: shoot now what will we do to fill up the page?  
  
Navi: play ping-pong  
  
Author: (gets link up, shrinks him more and puts him in a clear ping-pong ball as the prize)  
  
Link: O_O why me?  
  
The tournament is the next chapter I hope you like it so far 


End file.
